Story Four: Arabian Days
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: Agrabah's nights are taken away when a bratty god feels unappreciated.


STORY FOUR: Arabian Days (aren't cheesy titles fun!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and you know it.  
Author's Note: These are the characters you will not be unfamiliar with.   
Kalil: Aladdin & Jasmine's teenaged son who wouldn't mind some peace in Agrabah, but still can't back down from an adventure.  
Almira: Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter who loves clothes and helping her older brother sneak out.  
Celeste Nomad: A teenaged girl from the future who is stuck in Agrabah because of her selective memory loss.  
Story 3 was a rescue mission and has nothing to do with Story 4, so let's just move on shall we.  
USELESS TRIVIA!!!!! Caaianut is a take on (what I'm told) is the Arabic word for night combined with the name of the Egyptian sky goddess who would swallow the god of the sun at the end of everyday (oooh, I learneded myself something in college! Yay for me) Caiaeare is the same deal (Re being the name of the Egyptain sun god).  
  
Aladdin yawned as he stepped out into the torch lit garden. His nearly seventeen year old son was chasing the fourteen year old princess, splashing water from the fountain at her and Celeste Nomad, who had been dubbed "companion to the sultan's children". "Come on, time for you three to sleep like all normal people," he called out, ushering them into the palace.  
  
The three groaned and whined like five year olds, finally obeying the young father when he pulled the "people who don't rest don't come on adventures" card.  
  
As they shuffled to their rooms, Kal turned to Celeste and whispered, "He's been saying that since we were eight years old. I know he'd never really keep us from coming along, but Mira and I let him pretend his threats work. We want him to feel he's doing well as a parent."  
  
Mira told Celeste, "When we were little, he and Mother would send us to bed, then go back outside and just sit together. They didn't talk or do anything. They just sat there."  
  
"Why don't they do it anymore?" Celeste inquired.  
  
Kal scratched his head. "I don't know. I guess they got old and need their rest. Things change."  
  
"Your parents aren't that old," his friend laughed.  
  
Mira concluded, "Yes, but they are the rulers. Ruling takes away years you can never have back. Then there's battling ice nymphs, stopping evil witches, hunting malicious hooked toothed fish, flying to distant countries to solve other people's problems, fire-breathing..."  
  
"Mira, thank you, but I get the point. Let's just go to bed and forget I asked."  
  
High above the city a deity watched with disgust. "Why do I even give these mortals night when they never even enjoy it?!" he grumbled to his companion.  
  
The other god chuckled, "You expect too much of the humans, Caaianut. They have never been grateful for anything."  
  
"They are grateful for your days. Admit it, Caiaeare, they wake up to see the sunrise, but no one ever stays to watch the moon fall. And personally, I think the moon is more interesting then the sun. The mortals can't even look at the sun without hurting themselves and why would they want to. It never changes. No offense brother."  
  
"None taken. But what exactly do you plan to do?"  
  
"Easy. I plan to take a vacation." With that, the god flung himself onto a couch and clapped his hands. The night vanished, the skies brightened, and his brother called forth the sun.  
  
Kal was the first person to notice. He had been laying awake thinking, as young princes tend to do especially when they have a crush on a girl, as the light came pouring into his window.  
  
The teen sat up with confusion in his eyes and ran to find the brass lamp. "Genie, wake up," he hissed so as not to stir the rest of the palace.  
  
The blue entity floated out of the spout of his lamp, yawning loudly and scratching his back. In his arms was a teddy bear and in his black hair were curlers. He saw the sun and panicked. "Did I sleep in late?! Oh no! I'll miss tea at the Mad Hatter's." His pajamas turned into a waistcoat and his blue body took the shape of a rabbit wearing glasses. He took an alarm clock out of his vest pocket and blinked several times. "Woah, must be daylight savings time."  
  
It didn't take long for the bright atmosphere to wake up most of the city. Many people spouted that it was a miracle, something about the end of dark times, but Jasmine just shook her head sadly.  
  
Days passed and still there was no night. The sun never left and the so-called miracle was quickly being cursed by the citizens of Agrabah. As the heat became unbearable, it weakened and slowed everyone.  
  
Mira came into palace with a miserable expression. "The flowers in the garden are dying," she told her brother and friend.  
  
"That's not all that's dying," Kal told her pointing out to the city below them, "There's no water, hardly enough shade, the market has been completely abandoned, even the thieves have taken to shelter."  
  
Celeste added, holding up her right hand which had been bandaged. "Don't even try touching anything metal, including Genie's lamp. Not to mention that your mom is dehydrated and Iago has completely disappeared."  
  
Aladdin overheard the conversation and sat with the teens. "Iago went to ask help from Thundra."  
  
"What's a Thundra?" Celeste questioned.  
  
Mira smiled, "Iago's girlfriend."  
  
The futuristic teen couldn't help laughing, "Iago has a girlfrined? Somehow I know I should be surprised by that and yet I'm not."  
  
Just then there was crash of thunder and the sun was blocked out the clouds. Rain poured down and the people ran out to feel it on their faces. A large green bird soared across the sky, leaving a rainbow trailing behind her tail feathers. The rain didn't last long enough though. The sun squeezed through the clouds, dissolving them and drying up the streams of waters.  
  
Thundra frowned and turned to Iago as the two birds inspected the sight from above. They flew down to meet Aladdin and the others. Thundra's words were not a comfort. "Giblet, I don't think this is working and I can't spare anymore clouds."  
  
"Why don't we just visit the gods' lounge and see why night's taken a holiday?" Genie suggested.  
  
Aladdin turned to his pal with a perplexed expression. "Gods' lounge? Why didn't you just suggest that in the first place?"  
  
"Because I just found out about it," the blue man explained, "From that mysterious cloaked stranger who just happens to be in the palace right now."  
  
The group all turned to see the stranger as he tried to duck around a corner. Kal ran to stop him, tossing off the hood of the cape to reveal a yellow skinned man with bright red hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Aladdin demanded to know.  
  
"Caiaeare, the god of the day," he panted as he shook off Kal's tight grasp.  
  
"Are you the one who took away the night?" Mira questioned politely.  
  
The man scoffed. "Please, why would I want to do that. Do you think it's fun making the sun shine for twenty-four/seven? NO! It's tiring, that's what it is. But until my brother gets off his high horse, I don't get a break."  
  
Aladdin was quick to understand what was going on. "And you want us to be the one's to convince your brother, right."  
  
"It would be very kind of your," Caiaeare replied, "Just come with me to the Lounge of the Gods and have a little chat with him."  
  
"Why is it called the Lounge of the Gods? I mean, it is a pretty dumb name," Celeste commented.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, the sun deity told her, "Yeah, but Valhalla, was taken. You know, no one ever complains about the Greek Gods headquarters. I mean, they didn't even name that mountain, the mortals did. And further more..."  
  
As the god rambled, Aladdin, Kal, Mira, and Celeste had climbed onto Carpet. They started to fly upward, allowing Caiaeare to ramble. It took him a second to realize he was alone, then shot into the air after them in order to lead the way.  
  
"The Lounge of the Gods'" resembled the lobby of a hotel. All the spirits sat in cushions chairs reading long scrolls about the secrets of the universe, while lesser spirits waited on them.  
  
The god of the night lay on a couch, softly snoring. His skin was dark blue and his hair was jet black. Caiaeare flicked his brother's nose in order to wake him. "Caaianut, there's some people from Agrabah here to see you."  
  
Caaianut grumbled as he awoke, then inspected the group of mortals standing before him. "Oh, it's you. Come to ask for forgiveness, have you."  
  
Aladdin scoffed, "Forgiveness? What did we do?"  
  
"You neglected me!" Caaianut told them as if it were obvious, "Instead of enjoying the night you just sleep through it!"  
  
Celeste was the first one to speak up in defense. "Of course we sleep, but that doesn't mean we don't like the night. If you haven't noticed, lately we've been sleeping through the day!"  
  
"Celeste, don't make him mad, we don't know if he can shoot stars at us or anything," Kal whispered, making Celeste calm down.  
  
The group stood motionless, as if in standoff with the deity. He crossed his arms and stated, "If one of you can give me a good example of why you love the night and how you've enjoyed it then I'll go back to work."  
  
The three teens all began to spout out answers.  
  
"It's the best time to scare your sister."  
  
"The stars are so beautiful."  
  
"We live in a desert. Night is the only time to do anything."  
  
"You can sleep without sun in your eyes."  
  
"The moon...well, the moon is said to cause lunacy, but that can be rather entertaining with certain people involved."  
  
"Without the night, there would be no nightmares...wait, that wasn't a good example. Let me try again."  
  
Finally, the sultan of Agrabah spoke up. He was very confident in his words as they came out clearly with a great deal of affection. "I kissed my wife for the first time at night."  
  
This answer caught Caaianut's attention, for any god of the night would have to be attentive when a love story is told (that's why so many sappy songs talk about the moon).  
  
Aladdin went on to talk about a carpet ride with a princess who didn't want to trust him completely at first. "Without the night, I wouldn't be married or have two children or be as happy as I am."  
  
Caaianut beamed. "I helped with that? Hmm, that's a very good reason." His ego kicked in and sky went pitch. The moon rose and the god added, "So, at least someone appreciates me."  
  
The world went back to normal. The sun rose and set at the appropriate times. The stars were brighter than ever and the people of Agrabah went back to the way they were.  
  
One of the nights, Kal heard someone sneak past his chamber. He followed the noise, leading him to the throne room where Celeste was staring down into the garden.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked in his normal tone, but she held a finger to her lips and silenced him.  
  
The prince searched the moonlit garden for what was so interesting. Two figures sat quietly beside the fountain. They weren't moving or speaking. The taller form had his arms about the smaller framed silhouette.  
  
Kal whispered, "I used to never understand it when they'd sit there like that."  
  
Celeste turned to him with a smile. "What about now? Are you, to this day, trying to figure it out?"  
  
He shook his head. "No." As a second thought, Kal added, "I still think my folks are getting old though...just don't tell them I said that. Teenagers who insult their parents' ages don't go on adventures."  
__________________  
WATCH FOR STORY 5: 1001 Arabian Knights  
While Aladdin and Jasmine are out, their daughter experiments with a little magic and tries to create the perfect suitor. 


End file.
